Vidier
by Jessenia Snipes
Summary: The world knows him as Seth MacFarlane but he is also known as someone else and he will do anything to protect the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

He told him that his name would only be a government name. The world would only know him as Seth MacFarlane his the brotherhood would know him as "Vidier" the traveler of travelers, slipping amongst the shadows, fitting between dark places, always quiet and of good humor . . . and dangerous.

When Ahab Keat found Seth in an alley in Providence, Rhode Island, he was barely alive. No one could have survived the injuries that Seth had had. Seth was something more than a young college student and Ahab Keat knew he was someone special when he had found him. Ahab Keat took him back to his hidden house in the woods and nursed him back to health.

It wasn't easy. Seth fought off Ahab and his subordinate Nicolas, mainly Nicolas, who'd spend his time in a drunken state and was always found rummaging through Seth's things. Ahab Keat scolded Nicolas as if he was a child and shooed him away to find other things to get into.

"Vidier," Ahab Keat called Seth as he was giving him, his daily bath. "You remind me of my brother, Vidier. He was a fighter like you. And so you shall be called." Ahab Keat missed his brother dearly. They were slaves and vampires to the Tarquin brotherhood of Vampires for many years. At 500 years old, Ahab Keat was a slave since the time he could walk remaining as one until he was freed.

Vidier escaped from slavery, starting a rebellion against the Tarquin brotherhood and their leader, Samael. Several members of the brotherhood were savagely killed by Vidier and his clan of escaped slaves. Ahab Keat knew nothing of his brother's rebellion and was tortured until Vidier stopped his rebellion. Vidier had heard about his brother's capture through his clan. He went back to the place where Ahab Keat was held captive and stood before his former leader vowing that the rebellion would stop once he was freed . . . permanently.

Samael agreed. Ahab Keat was freed and Vidier was fed to rabid dogs for his disloyalty. Ahab Keat could never erase those imagines from his head and he couldn't erase his brother's voice that called out to him while he was being ripped apart. Ahab Keat vowed to protect Seth at all cost.

On one of his off days, he like to venture into his favorite book store where he spotted a woman putting away books on a book self. Clad in his favorite "B" cap and kaki jacket being obscure from the customers, Seth sat at one of tables in the bookstore café watching over her like a hawk for over an hour. Lazily playing with the empty water bottles he had sitting around him, drinking coffee out from two plastic cups. He was intrigued by her and she had no idea that she had a secret admirer from afar. She placed the remaining books she had left over and placed them on her cart moving to the next shelf far from Seth's view.

Random customers walked up to her and she would gracefully help them look for items on the shelves. She could easily pull something off the top shelf without getting on a ladder. She stood tall among the customers except for a few that were actually her height or taller. Seth figured she had to be at least 5'11" to 6'1" in height and she spoke with a dialect. _Omotic? _Seth wasn't sure but remained watching her. He removed his wire framed glasses setting them in his shirt pocket. He had no longer needed glasses since the night of his attack but wore them anyway to seem like the old Seth from his childhood and college days. When he did go out with glasses people assumed he wore contacts. He also developed excellent hearing and had a vision as a hawk. She turned toward his direction he zeroed in to read her name tag.

"Zera," he said. Repeating her name to make a mental note of it he surely wouldn't forget it or her. He stood to go introduce himself to her until a fan noticed him begging for an autograph and picture.

It was that one fan and that one fan turned into hundreds. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He had lost sight of her. From that moment on he watched her from afar, following her home at night making sure she got into her apartment safely. Zera walked the L.A. streets at night alone. She didn't know what dangers lurked out at night.

Seth did. He was one of many vampires out at night looking for their prey. As he was a prey years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth walked along the dimly lit sidewalk. He just had come from the store. He was on his way back to his dorm when he decided to stop and fish out his door keys. Since his college was on spring break, he knew his roommates would either be out living the nightlife or they would be passed out drunk. He continued fishing through his pockets while cursing himself for not having his keys out and ready. Four men stood around him in a circle. Where did they come from? Seth's glasses started to slide down his nose; he pushed them back up using his index finger. He looked around; no one was out at this time of night. Not even a stray cat. They stood stoic with their hands crossed in front of each other.

The clothes they wore blend in with the darkness and the dimly lit streetlights illuminated the dark purple that was on their lapels. The letter **T** was embroidered on the left side of their shoulders in a gothic sans script. Their eyes were the same shade of purple on their lapels and their skin was either pale or gray depending on their skin color, the traits of a Tarquin.

Seth became worried he clasped his plastic bag tightly and took off running through the alley by his school. The Tarquin men were on his heels and when they caught Seth, they were strong. He tried to scream. One of them bit at his neck and covered his mouth to conceal his scream. The more the vampire sunk his teeth into his neck, the tighter his hand gripped around his nostril and mouth. He couldn't breathe. He continued to scream out a muffled sound hoping that someone would hear him. No one would. He felt the skin tear from his neck, another Tarquin latched on. . .

Seth's cellphone blared awakening him from another nightmare. It was the same reoccurring nightmare of his attack. He leaped ready to attack, snarling and growling knocking over a lap that sat next to him on his bedside table. His breathing was heavy and erratic with sweat pouring from his skin. A woman popped up next to him pushing her blonde and blue highlighted hair away from her face.

"Seth, what's wrong?" She grabbed his arm. He jerked away from her. He hadn't calmed down from his nightmare. The blonde pulled the covers up to her chin being modest. She looked at him while he tried to recover. When he'd finally calm down, he tried to remember who the blonde was and where did she come from?

"Are you okay?" he'd asked her.

She stared at him for moment to make sure he was fine. Crossing over to him, she gently patted his arm, "Yeah, I'm fine sweetie."

She went in to kiss him on the lips. Seth was still perplexed as to who she was. Was this a groupie he picked up last night at an industry party or some actress that was trying to make her mark in Hollywood?

"I'm sorry that I scared you . . ." he told her trying to sound sincere about forgetting her name.

"It's Julie. My name is Julie," she was slightly agitated. "The girl from the karaoke bar."

"Julie, yeah, sorry I had a really bad nightmare," he placed his head in his hands. "Would you like for me to call someone for you?" Julie pulled the covers back down from her revealing her breasts.

"How about we go another round?"

"I'm sorry," he picked up his cellphone to check his missed calls. "I have to get ready for my day. Can I call someone for you?"

Julie sighed pushing the cover away from her and exited the bed. "Yes, you can call me a cab." She went into the bedroom bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Seth sighed, "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Zera exited the bookstore a little after closing time. This time she wasn't alone. She was with someone else, a guy. They walked alone the sidewalk playfully pushing each other back and forth, while laughing at each other's jokes. They were flirting with each other. Seth felt his heart sake and his blood boil. He had come back for her. He had wanted to talk to her and to get to know her but he was too late. He watched as they headed into a popular bistro restaurant.

Seth debated for a while should he go into the restaurant and introduce himself or wait to do it some other time when she was alone. He decided he would come back to the bookstore tomorrow before hiding on a flight to London. He was performing a concert there. He would've done anything to have Zera in the front-row watching and cheering him on.

Zera and Gregg sat in booth that had a window facing the L.A. traffic. Gregg waved at their waiter and ordered drinks while Zera stared out the window. She spotted a black luxury sedan that always parked in the same spot by the bookstore. She noticed the car every time she left work. The windows were tinted but she could tell that someone was sitting inside. She watched as the car pulled into traffic.

"So how do you like living in L.A., Zera?" Gregg asked her while placing a straw in his drink.

"I like it a lot actually. It's just so hard trying to get a career started with so much talent and . . ."

"Competition?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Competition."

Gregg stared at her for a moment. He watched as she pushed a loose strand of silky jet black hair behind her ear. "Are you here to model and act?"

"Oh no! I'm here to be a writer for movies or TV. Maybe write a book."

"Ah!"

_Here it comes _she thought. _The "you're so beautiful and tall" speech, blah, blah._

"You're very beautiful and tall. You also have that exotic look. May I ask where you're from? I was going to ask at work but I thought it was inappropriate for some reason." He slightly chuckled. Gregg also worked at the bookstore but worked in the café area. He and Zera hit it off as soon as she started working there. He memorized her favorite coffee, cappuccino with chocolate and whipped cream on top, because she always stopped at the café before her shift started and it was the same coffee she ordered every day. She never changed her routine so why not take the chance to ask her out.

"I'm Ethiopian," she took a sip of her water that their waiter had brought them. They weren't ready to order yet so they sent their waiter on his way to take other orders. "You should have asked me. How long have I worked there now? A month or two," she laughed showing her brightly polished teeth. She noticed he became uncomfortable. "It's okay. You can ask me anything you want too."

Gregg perked up a little bit, slightly bending his bald head down. He asked, "What language do they speak in Ethiopia?"

"Different languages, I speak Omotic and I'm six foot even by the way." She read his mind. Gregg wasn't the Hollywood type. He was short, about five foot six and heavy-set. He dressed to the nines and he had an awesome personality which gave him browning points with Zera.

"I like a lady with a sense of humor. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

The California weather was just right to sit out on the balcony. Zera had a wonderful time with Gregg. They had arraigned for another date when they both had the day off. Gregg wanted to show her around L.A. and take her to some of the art galleries around town. Zera stood out on her balcony looking up at the starry lit sky. She placed both of her hands on the rail and leaned forward taking in some air. She thought about her parents and siblings in Africa. She missed them terribly and she wished that they were here with her. She wrapped her sheer white robe that matched her white and black lace gown she had on around her. The garment fitted effortlessly on her. She could have done a photo shoot for Vogue magazine right there on her balcony.

She didn't feel him as he had edge himself onto her bed. He watched as her chest rose up and down. He listened to her as she quietly snored. Her shoulder length hair lay haphazardly on her head and face. Seth carefully moved it away from her face to get a glimpse of her. She was more beautiful up close. Zera stirred in her sleep. She felt someone next to her and turn to face him. She lazily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could feel that he was peaceful and safe. It was all an illusion. She tried to focus on him by blinking away the film that glazed over her eyes.

"I need you, Zera." He caressed her face. Sweeping his thumb over her defined cheekbone, "I need you." He gently kissed her on the lips and she reciprocated. His lips felt soft and warm and she wanted more of him. She went in to give him another kiss and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Zera sat up in her bed and looked around her bedroom. Everything was neatly in place. Her balcony door that was attached to her bedroom was lock.

"That was some dream," she looked around again to make sure no one was there. She grabbed an extra pillow pulling it close to her. She drifted back to sleep hoping that he would return to her.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up this morning, Zera felt rejuvenated and was in a pleasant mood when she arrived for work. Gregg had noticed her upbeat attitude and thought that he had contributed to it.

"I guess our dinner date went well?" Gregg said jokily.

Zera just smiled at him. A lady had to keep her secrets. He made her usual coffee; cappuccino with chocolate and whipped cream and she promised to call him later. Throughout the day there was an outburst of customers rushing through the aisle. Soon after, the store would remain calm. Zera had finally gotten the chance to shelved new books without being interrupted.

Zera placed the books on the shelf while reading each of their jacket cover. She had an appreciation for reading, always looking for the next best-seller. Her parents instilled the importance of reading and writing to her and her other siblings. They learned at an early age to read, write, and to speak English already determined to move to America for the vast opportunities it could give them. After she completed her education in Africa, Zera went on to college in New York where she obtained a bachelor's degree in Communications and a master's in Journalism while taking film classes as electives.

She was engrossed with the jacket cover for Kola Boof's _The Sexy Part of the Bible _when someone had cleared their throat.

"Yes sir, can I help you with anything?" She swallowed hard. Stood in front of her was a celebrity, a TV titan, a very handsome man that didn't look a day over forty.

Seth placed his hands in front of his pants pockets. He decided to let go of the incognito look wearing a button down black designer silk shirt and black dressed pants. Zera looked at her attire and felt slightly homely. She wore her customary brown apron over her casual blue jeans and favorite tee-shirt. She also had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Is that a good book?" he asked.

Zera, star-struck with her mouth gaped opened, blew out a slight chuckle before responding, "I'm not sure. I just read the jacket. It looks interesting."

Seth came closer to her looking at the book with her. "Have you ever read anything about her?"

"No, I haven't," she placed the book into an empty slot. "I've heard about her though. She's from Omdurman, Sudan."

"Is that where you're from?"

"Sudan? No, I'm from Ethiopia," she beamed proudly. She hated to talk about herself so she turned the conversation away from her, she didn't want it to seem like she was arrogant or vain. "Are you looking for something particular, Mr. MacFarlane?"

"So you know me too," he laughed.

"Of course I do. I'm a fan of Family Guy and all of your other projects," She went on. "I even tagged your name on Tumblr to keep up with the latest news on you." _Shit. I'm talking too much._ "I'm sorry."

"You're fine. I actually like when beautiful women stalk me on the internet." _I also like watching you too_. "It's a great ego boost."

Before she could respond, Gregg rounded the corner looking for her. Seth didn't know whether to snarl or smile at him. Instead his facial expression remained stoic.

"Hey! I was looking for you, Zera." Gregg stopped in his track. "We have a celebrity in our bookstore. Wow man! I'm a big fan of your work," He fumbled through his pockets for his cellphone. "Can I get a picture?" Seth obliged hoping that Gregg would make himself available to someone else; someone other than Zera. After their impromptu photo-shoot, Gregg asked Zera to lunch in front of Seth. If looks could kill, Gregg would be one dead man, literally. However, Seth's demeanor remained calm and friendly.

"I can't. I have to go later someone called out, rain check?"

"Yeah, sure. Call me later," Gregg turned on his heels after greeting Seth again. "It was nice seeing you man." Seth mentally rolled his eyes at him.

He made sure the coast was clear before he responded, "He fancies you huh?"

"Something liked that," she smiled placing more books on the shelf.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Seth cleared his throat, "Can _I _take you to lunch sometime? That is if you're not into talking to me seeing as you have someone else in mind."

"Who Gregg?" she laughed sensing his jealousy. "Gregg and I are just friends. I'm new to L.A. so he's going to show me around."

Seth scowled. He didn't like the idea of Zera being shown around L.A. by Gregg. Confidently he stated, "I could do a better job at showing you around town."

Zera heavy-handedly dropped book onto the ground. She and Seth began to pick them up together, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Tell me when you want to go and I'll make the arraignments."

"Really? You're going to take a complete stranger on a tour around L.A."

"Yeah, why not? You look harmless."

Zera thought about for a minute, "Okay. It's a deal."

They exchange numbers. He told her he would give her a call when he came back into town from his show in London. This wasn't true. He was going to call her as soon as he landed on the tarmac. He offered to take Zera with him but she declined due to the lateness of him asking. Seth wanted her to come and she wanted to go. Even though they were complete opposites of each other, they had a deep connection. In the meantime he would have to go without her. He was slightly disappointed. Even in London, Seth would still be with Zera. He could feel her heartbeat a mile away. He knows her feelings. He knew where she lived. He knew she's harmless. Zera had a pure spirit. He wanted to love and to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth chaperone Zera around L.A. including letting her visit the studio where he and his colleagues taped Family Guy and, he let her watch him them while they worked on lines and rewrites. She enjoyed her time with him immensely. He was correct when he said he could do a better job than Gregg showing her around. Seth didn't waste any time asking her out again. He'd arranged dinner at his house with a personal chef. Not before scheduling a spa day for her and a shopping spree. At first, she declined but he adamantly wanted her to do it. He had his car service to pick her up hoping that she would stay the night with him.

Seth decided to dress down for dinner wearing a plain purple tee shirt with black pants. He consciously didn't choose to wear those colors. It just happened. In a flashback he was reminded of the purple and black colors the Tarquin brotherhood wore. He closed his eyes trying to block out the memory. When he thought about them; it triggered the nightmares and it triggered Vidier, the powerful vampire he tried to repress. There was a knock on his door.

"Hey! Handsome. You look nice." They went into a warm embrace and she lightly kissed him on his cheek. He blushed and noticed how spectacular she looked in a yellow baby doll dress that extenuated her already long legs and matching yellow pumps. The color matched perfectly to her bronze color skin. Zera made him felt small. With heels, her height tower over him. She felt his insecurity and backed away from him to look at him.

"You know I'm tall, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell." He answered quizzically.

"So I can take off my shoes. They're killing my feet," she pulled them off and setting them beside the door. "Oh you have a cat. What's the name?"

"Chester."

"Hi, Chester," she placed the cat into her arms, feeling him purr against her. "I had a cat once. Someone stole her from me when I was a child." She kissed Chester on top of his head before releasing him to ground. "I cried day and night for her."

Seth was a cat lover and couldn't imagine Chester being taken from him. He smiled; grabbing her hand, "Dinner is ready."

"What are we having?"

"What you suggested, seafood."

"Did you cook it?"

"Uh, is 'I brought it' a good enough answer?"

They shared a laugh. He loved to see her smile. He would do anything to keep a smile on her face forever.

"If you will follow me into the dining room." Zera followed closely behind taking in the magnificent surroundings and the beautiful display of furniture. She loved the outside view of L. A. that she could see through his living room.

"Wow! I should have gotten into animation." She said under her breath.

They enjoyed their meal during a candle lit atmosphere. After they were sated, they decided to recline into the living room with wine glasses in tow. They talked mostly about Zera's life as a child and how she missed living in Africa. She told him of her aspirations of becoming a writer. She told him about her family. Her being the youngest out of seven children and how everyone was protective of her.

Seth remained quiet. He didn't talk about himself much. He gave her little information about his life. How could he come out and say that he was a vampire, and a very dangerous one. He wanted things to be serious between them. Eventually, he would have to tell her. Not tonight. Tonight was going perfectly. There were times where they just stared into each other's eyes. Zera couldn't read his but Seth read her erotic thoughts and he couldn't be more fascinated by them.

Zera finished the rest of her wine off and set her flute on the table.

"Do you want some more?" Seth had asked her.

"No, thank you. I think I had enough for the night. What time is it?"

"It's a little after ten. Why? Are you ready to go?" Zera purposely took the next day off in case he asked her to stay overnight and maybe spend that day together. She knew he was a very busy man. She also wanted him to know that she would make time for him. He moved close to her.

"No," she said breathlessly.

"You can stay here with me tonight," He moved in closer teasing her neck with his nose. "I promise I won't bite."

Zera pulled away from him, "How about you play me something on your piano?"

The statement took Seth off guard. Nevertheless, he escorted Zera over to his grand piano and played some of his favorite scores. He asked her did she know how to play.

Her response, "Only Mary had a Little Lamb."

Seth chuckled. He finished the score and went in again for a kiss from Zera. Obliging to his need, she turned her head towards him. He was an excellent passionate kisser. Between a little rough and a little soft. He held her head gently while fusing his tongue with hers.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he resumed. Zera grabbed his arms putting them to a halt. "What's wrong? You want me to stop?"

"No, I'm just a little nervous." He felt her shaking and her heart raced a mile a minute. He placed his left hand over her heart. The left hand was a symbolic sign of love. The heart pulse extended to the ring finger. She instinctively placed her left hand over his. They remained that way until her heartbeat slowed.

"Kiss me again," she ordered. They went from lightly kissing each other to struggling for breaths. Zera wanted Seth more than anything. She claimed on top of him lightly hitting the keys on the piano. She pulled his shirt over his head revealing a chiseled chest with lightly sprinkled hair.

"Damn girl," Seth responded to her actions. "You're so fucking sexy." She trailed kisses all along his neck and chest, lightly grazing each nipple with her tongue until they protrude so she could suck them one by one. "Stand up. I want you to take off you dress!" Seth helped her pulled down her dress. Taking her by the hand, he led her to his bedroom where he gently laid her down on his bed. Zera wasn't wearing a bra. Her A cup sized breasts allowed her the benefits of not wearing one she wore a yellow thong that matched her dress. Seth slowly pulled it down revealing a pretty pussy with a neatly trimmed triangle shape patch of hair. He pushed open her legs. She was already wet from excitement. He blew between her folds before licking up her cum.

"You taste so sweet," he continued to dive in. Darting his tongue in and out of her slippery hole. When he had had enough, Seth stood to unbutton and to remove his pants. Zera sat up and helped him push down his pants. His dick flopped down on her nose and she immediately grabs it taking him into her mouth. Seth let out a low groan of approval. At first, she licked around the corona, underneath his shaft before plugging half of his full length into her mouth. She relaxed her tongue and jaw to take him down her throat. When his dick was in her throat fully, she used her throat muscles to suck him down like she was going to swallow him whole. Seth's knees started to buckle. He couldn't take it anymore. He begged her to stop. However, she continued on. She instructed him lie on his back and continued. Next to them on the bedside table, was a bottle of lube that was left over from his last romp with the girl with mismatched hair. _Who was she?_ Zera stopped to retrieve it and continuing on.

While sucking his dick, she spread his legs wide, licking underneath his balls and lightly gazing his anus with her tongue. He flinched. She stopped.

"Do you trust me?"

He had to stop and think for a moment, "Yeah."

Zera took the lube and placing enough lubricate on her index and middle finger. She rubbed them against his anus. He flinched again. "I want to give you the best orgasm as possible, relax." He relaxed. She pushed in her fingers curving them upward to rub his prostate and while continuing sucking his dick. Within a few minutes, Seth released a powerful orgasm so powerful that Zera couldn't catch his cum fast enough. It spilled out from her mouth sliding down onto her hands. Seth grabbed her had tightly still cumming.

Zera walked into his master bath coming out with a wet washcloth. She began to clean Seth off. He wasn't finish with her. His dick remained hard even after that orgasm. Seth grabbed her and made her sit on his dick. She was still wet, even wetter than before. Seth teased his dick against her pussy before pushing in. She was tight. Too fucking tight! Zera let out a long gasp. She had never encountered a dick this big and she thought she was going to die of pain and pleasure when he furiously started pumping into her.

"Oh Seth! I'm about too . . ."

"Cum for me baby."

She grabbed onto his shoulder tightly. He pumped faster and harder. He couldn't stop himself. He felt like a wild animal that was inside of him waiting to be released. Zera felt the thud of Seth's dick as he released another powerful shot of cum. The orgasm left her spent. With their bodies still entwined, she looked into Seth's brown eyes that were now slightly tinted purple. She thought how odd it was. She didn't mention it figuring it was her orgasm that had her delusional. She loving swiped the sweat from his face.

"I need you," he whispered. Zera stared at him remembering that voice. The voice she had heard in her dreams. It was him. The man she couldn't see.

"I need you," he whispered again. She laid her head down on Seth's shoulders. The urge began. And it became stronger. He could hear her heart trying to beat out of her chest. He could hear her blood was racing through her veins. Seth closed his eyes to suppress the urge but found himself sniffing along her neck.

"Stop it! That tickles." She laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"You smell so good," the words came out as low rumble. He grabbed her body tightly, squeezing her to his chest. He became hard inside her and slowly started too pumped in her. He still couldn't fight the urge even when he was slowly fucking Zera. Zera's head rose only for Seth to violently push it over to the right side. Seth trailed his tongue from her collarbone to her pulse underneath her chin. Zera laughed and moaned.

He kissed her pulse point.

He sucked her pulse.

She let out a nervous chuckle . . . then a blood curdling scream.


End file.
